Somos un equipo
by youweon
Summary: La misión en Kijuju fue larga y dura; matar y sobrevivir. Sheva, cuando vio por primera vez a Chris, le causó confianza y risa, y la última vez que lo hizo, notó que se había enamorado. Un recorrido por RE5, desde las primeras misiones, hasta el encuentro con Jill, y lo que pasó después de África... Primer Creva en españolஐ
1. Bienvenido a África

Sí. La primera vez que lo vio lo hizo pícaramente, obviamente él no era un hombre común en África: Se le notaba lo estadounidense, era excesivamente musculoso para ella; tenía hasta la pinta de un turista promedio si no fuera por eso último; alto y con acciones lentas al bajarse y registrar su _jeep_, comunes en quien no tiene prisa y no sabe qué hacer en tierras ajenas. Interesante.

- Bienvenido a África –una recibida le cae bien a todos, pensó Sheva, mientras emulaba una sonrisa corta.- Me llamo Sheva Alomar.

- Chris Redfield –espetó él conciso mientras estrechaba su mano, no se veía un hombre de muchas palabras al parecer- Su reputación le procede Sr. Redfield. Es un honor. –Continuó ella condescendientemente.- Gracias. Llámame Chris –contestó él en un acto de agrado, y prosiguió- ¿Así que vas a ser tú quien me acompañe?

- Sí. La situación es más tensa que nunca desde el cambio de gobierno –respondió ella seria- Me lo imagino. Dicen que se ha convertido en un paraíso para los terroristas. –la apoyó él, lucía un hombre bastante empático creyó Sheva, por lo cual le preocupó por un momento qué sería de él allí, y se lo hizo saber- Y no creo que se alegren mucho de ver a un estadounidense, aunque sea de la BSAA… Por eso me han encargado que sea tu compañera; mi presencia los tranquilizará.

- Seguro que lo hará… -afirmó él. Ambos rompieron contacto visual, aunque sin notarlo Sheva que se había puesto a avanzar, Chris miró hacia un lado murmurando un leve "compañera". Lo que sí notó fue que no la siguió, por lo cual se volteó y le sorprendió verlo mirando melancólico el suelo - ¿Estás bien? –le dijo con preocupación.

Él la miró fingiendo todo- Sí, perdona… No es nada. En marcha. –lo que no sabía ella, es que había recordado la lápida de su fallecida compañera, Jill Valentine.

* * *

Un vez en marcha, Chris empezó una conversación con aire a monólogo- El número de víctimas no ha dejado de aumentar a lo largo de todos estos años de combate. Cada vez más, me pregunto si merece la pena luchar por todo esto –Sheva lo observó disimuladamente rápido por el rabillo del ojo, quiso saber qué rondaba su cabeza, como para decir aquello ahora. Tal vez algo trágico.- Quizás lo descubra algún día –finalizó él flojamente esperanzado. De verdad era todo un personaje, pensó ella.

Cesó su andar cuando un soldado, un poco más de color que Sheva, los detuvo; estaba armado y no tenía cara de saludar. Chris no entendió ni por asomo el idioma que habló con su compañera, lo que sí, se molestó bastante ante la forma brusca e imprudente en que la agarró de sus hombros y, posteriormente, trasero- ¡Quítame las manos de encima! –Espetó ella furiosa, alejándolo y entregándole un papel, luego se volteó hacia él y le dijo con cara amistosa- Vamos –Chris asintió callado, mientras advirtió cómo el sujeto miró la retaguardia de Sheva y luego a él, con odio. "_Lo único que sé es…_" pensó mientras llegaba a la altura de ella "_que tengo una misión que cumplir, y voy a llegar hasta el final._" Una puerta se abrió concediéndoles el paso.

Siguieron así por el curiosamente soleado pero lúgubre pueblo, su "misión" ahora era encontrar al carnicero y conseguir más información sobre lo demás.

* * *

Llegaron a una especie de corral pequeño, apuntaron toda la zona con sus pistolas. Ella aún no podía creer que hace sólo momentos atrás había matado un tipo al cual inocularon una especie de parásito por la boca. Chris se dirigió hacia la ventana, y ella lo siguió. Afuera había un gran alboroto y abucheó ininteligible.

Se encontraba una torre alta de madera, y un tipo con lentes dirigiendo la multitud con un megáfono. Poco y nada se entendía de lo que decía, hasta que- ¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! ¡Idos todos al infierno!

- Espera un momento, es… -por instinto Sheva se apegó más a la ventana, pero Chris la detuvo con un delicado gesto de su mano en su hombro. Ella lo miró consternada, no sabía qué decir. Él sólo desvió su mirada hacia afuera nuevamente. Todo era un caos.

Y es que claro, allí estaba el carnicero que hacia instantes atrás les había instruido y entregado sus armas. Peor aún, había una grotesca bestia enorme, semejante a un verdugo y con un hacha gigante, el cual lentamente se acercó al primero, y lo ejecutó. Sheva y Chris corrieron la cara, ella se tapó con la mano izquierda, él simplemente cerró los ojos. Todo fue silencio por un momento, y luego… griterío.

Nada parecía empeorar hasta que el tipo con megáfono los pilló, ordenándole a todo el pueblo de hostiles ir tras ellos. Retrocedieron un paso alertas, luego apuntaron con sus armas al vidrio.

* * *

Tenía miedo. Mucho. Con el equipo Delta y Josh nunca se había enfrentado a algo así, no entendía nada, ahora debían correr por el pueblo evitando morir por sus habitantes o por el Ejecutor y su enorme hacha. Y Chris lo manejaba todo tan bien, casi calmado cuando Kirk informó que pronto llegaría con su apoyo aéreo, mientras ella no hacía más que comentar lo muchos que eran los enemigos. Gran compañera era.

Pronto escucharon el sonido de un helicóptero, junto con un mensaje en su intercomunicador- ¡Poneos a cubierto! –se agacharon tras la primera seudo-muralla que encontraron, luego escucharon cómo un cohete fue lanzado desde los cielos y voló gran parte del lugar. Aún no procesaba todo, hasta que sintió cómo Chris la rodeaba con su enrome cuerpo, protegiéndole principalmente con sus brazos; ese gesto la reconfortó de un modo impensable: No pudo evitar recordar un diálogo anterior que tuvieron, justo después de recoger sus armas con el ahora muerto carnicero:

"- Recuerda que somos un equipo. Pase lo que pase, nunca nos separamos. –Le dijo Chris mientras rompía una caja buscando munición.- Tranquilo, puede que no esté tan cachas como tú, pero sé defenderme. –Le dijo, casi mofándose de sus músculos."

Se pararon y corrieron un trazo corto tratando de restablecer el contacto.

* * *

Bueno, gracias por leer y dejen reviews para saber si continuarlo o no c: me gusta esta pareja y no hay nada en español jajaja, ni siquiera hay mucho de RE5, saludos!


	2. El almacén

Seguía sorprendiéndose de todo; la chica rubia que pidió socorro pero compartió el mismo final que el primer hombre que mataron, si es que se le puede llamar hombre. El equipo Alpha muerto, y su capitán entregándoles la información que consiguió antes de acompañar a sus hombres. Vencer al monstruo uroboros que los aniquiló. Todo para terminar en un ascensor, y velos allí bajando de él.

Era un almacén con vehículos de la BSAA. Apenas bajaron apuntaron todo con sus pistolas como ya solían hacerlo siempre- Aquí está –comentó Chris abriendo uno de los autos, pues había visto una maleta.

Sheva lo observó pero volvió a lo suyo. Últimamente sentía que no podía dejar de estar en vigilia- ¿Qué era esa cosa? –preguntó refiriéndose a la criatura uroboros.

- Una arma bio-orgánica que nos ha dejado esa rata de Irving. –genial, el extraño sujeto que han estado siguiendo y que tiene relación con el nuevo y misterioso virus, pensó Sheva. Asimismo, Chris abría la maleta que resultó ser un _laptop, _y proseguía- Teniendo en cuenta lo que le hizo al equipo Alpha, creo que tenemos suerte de estar vivos.

- Si hubiéramos llegado antes… -razonó la otra, siendo interrumpida.

- Probablemente también habríamos muerto. –espetó sin ánimo Chris. Sheva simplemente calló, triste.

Tras terminar con el computador, llamó por su intercomunicador- Chris al cuartel general, ¿me recibís? – Aquí el cuartel general. Buen trabajo. Analizaremos la información inmediatamente. – Toda la ciudad se está yendo al infierno. La gente actúa como esos Ganados descritos en el Informe Kennedy; pero además, hay algo nuevo, algo con lo que jamás nos habíamos encontrado.

Sheva lo miró y agregó- Además, no disponemos de ningún vehículo. Solicito nuevas instrucciones. - La misión sigue en pie. Vuestra prioridad es capturar a Irving. Creemos que ha podido huir a la mina, al otro lado de la estación de tren.

Chris interrumpió avasallador- Espere, sólo quedamos nosotros dos. ¿Quiere que vayamos allí sin refuerzos? – El equipo Delta ya está en camino. Ellos os ayudarán a localizar y apresar a Irving. -Redfield miró hacia arriba derrotado, mientras que Sheva procedió mediadora- Pero espere, no podemos… - Repito, la misión sigue en pie. No podemos dejar que escape. –Mientras el otro continuaba, ambos se miraban complicados, hasta que Sheva volteó el rostro mientras seguían oyendo- Id a la mina al otro lado de la estación. Corto y cierro.

- ¡Esto es una locura! –Comentó molesta mirando a Chris, luego desvió la mirada.- ¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación que tu vida no importa nada? –comentó él poco serio. Ella lo miró increpadoramente, siendo correspondida. "_Quién era, y por qué estaba en África en realidad_" pensó Sheva.

Ahora ya sí que no sabía qué esperar; un tipo loco con una bolsa en la cabeza y una motosierra, ciudadanos con ballestas con fuego, hasta perros que partían sus cabezas en dos para sacar tentáculos y colmillos grandes desde su interior. Aún así, seguía sorprendiéndole todo, como el hecho que acababan de encontrar en una plaza el helicóptero de Kirk caído e incendiándose.

- Oh, Dios mío… -dijo Sheva, y es que acaba de encontrar a Kirk quemándose en la punta de una torre de neumáticos. Cuervos volaron. Se pusieron alertas, mirando a todos lados dándose la espalda, y es que ruidos los rodeaban. La gota que derramó el vaso: Enemigos en motos y con cadenas dirigiéndose hacia ellos a máxima velocidad. Perfecto.

- ¡Cuidado! –Chris la agarró de la cintura y tiró al suelo con él, salvándola de un cadenazo. Su sacrificio le valió ser atrapado por esta y arrastrado por el de la moto. Sheva apuntó rápidamente hacia la cadena, demorándose en enfocar su punto y disparar; salvando a Chris y corriendo hacia él.

Tras disparos y piruetas esquivando las motos, Redfield captó cómo uno de los otros caía de un disparo. Empezó a buscar a su alrededor: Alguien los estaba ayudando. Lo pilló: Un hombre de color y rapado los estaba salvando desde un techo con un rifle. Increíblemente, se vieron acompañados por un gran grupo de la BSAA África, que poco a poco exterminó a todos los enemigos. El misterioso hombre otrora en el tejado y ahora en el suelo, salvó justo a tiempo a Sheva del último enemigo.

* * *

- No sabes cuánto me alegro de veros por aquí. –Comentó Chris llegando junto con Sheva al hombre con el rifle, ahora estaban solos los tres en un cuarto- Stone, capitán del equipo Delta. –se presentó amigablemente el otro.

- Chris Redfield –correspondiéndose ambos un estrecho de manos.

- Sheva… -saludó Stone.

- Gracias, Josh. Te debo una. –le respondió feliz ella.

- ¿Ya os conocías? –comentó con visible molestia Chris. Quizás incomodidad.

- Josh era mi instructor. Me enseñó casi todo lo que sé. –explicó rápidamente ella, sin saber por qué.

- Sheva se convirtió en la hermana pequeña del equipo. –dijo Josh mirando a Chris, luego volteó a la otra- Sheva, ahora tenéis que seguir buscando a Irving. –Continúo hablando mientras sacaba una tarjeta de memoria mirando a ambos- Por los datos que hemos podido recuperar del disco duro, creemos que podría estar en la mina. Dentro hay más información. –Le dio el objeto a Chris- Nosotros iremos cuando acabemos aquí. –Sheva asintió ante esto- Tened la radio a mano por si a caso.

- Gracias, Josh. –comentó la última. Ahora fue el otro el que asintió.

Chris sacó su PDA e introdujo la tarjeta, tras tocar ciertas cosas en la pantalla, la imagen de una mujer de pelo rubio largo, con ojos cerrados y al parecer en agua, se abrió- Jill… –dijo por acto reflejo Chris, anonadado recordando en lapsos una mansión en un risco, su compañera Jill y él entrando a un cuarto, un anciano muerto, un hombre rubio con lentes vestido de negro, ellos siendo vencidos por él, a punto de morir; Jill lanzándose al vacío con el otro sujeto para salvarlo, él mismo tendiéndole la mano para rescatarla sin lograrlo…

- Chris… ¿Estás bien? –cuestionó preocupada Sheva, ya se estaba cansando de estos "episodios" de él.

Él la miraba a ratos mientras respondía, estaba tan perturbado que no sabía a dónde mirar- Esta fotografía… es… - ella agudizó la mirada y él la desvió- Olvídalo, no es nada. Vámonos –le dijo mirándola y luego fijándose al frente. Sheva prefirió creerle y asintió.

* * *

Perdón la tardanza pero ahora sí que va más rápido, y pues me sorprende que gente de su apoyo y todo, Sheva no parece un personaje muy popular y RE5 no tiene muchos fics :c saludos y espero reviews para saber si les gustó c:


	3. Equipo Delta en peligro

Esto no tenía fin: Encontrar a Irving, perder a Irving, y por una mujer disfrazada o algo. Al menos sabían que tenían que ir al yacimiento de petróleo, por los pantanos. Pelear con un monstruo volador gigante mezcla de rata con murciélago. Vencerlo gracias a Chris, que temerariamente y con nervios de acero se arrodilló y lo mató con sus balas cuando emprendió vuelo contra ellos. "_Chris siempre Chris, por qué ella era tan inútil, ¿Habrán sido así sus anteriores compañeros, o sólo ella?"_ Ahora, acababan de lapidar a un gigante que mató a su acompañante, que los trajo desde las minas hasta allí, y al equipo Delta también.

Sheva estaba shockeada, se acercó a un cuerpo de sus camaradas y recogió una placa militar- ¿Dónde estás, Josh? –preguntó casi inaudible mirando el entorno.

Chris la escuchó. No. No podía. No podía ver como otra persona cercana a él sufría las muertes de sus compañeros, de su equipo, no la podía seguir arrastrando con él. Tenía que salvarla, o al menos hacer que ella se salvase a sí misma. Entornó la voz, suavizándola- Sheva, no tienes por qué seguir con esto, estás a tiempo de dejarlo.

- Y tú, ¿qué?

- Yo tengo un interés personal en esto.

- ¿Un "interés personal"? –Preguntó confundida.- Chris, ¡mira a tu alrededor! Tendríamos que largarnos de aquí echando leches.

- No estoy aquí sólo por la misión.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –le increpó empezando a enojarse ¿Por qué simplemente no entendía que quería que se retiraran... los dos, juntos?

Él también cambió su semblante por uno molesto- Hace poco me informaron de que mi antigua compañera seguía con vida. –Sheva tenía cara de trastornada mientras lo oía- Al principio no sabía qué pensar… pero después de ver el archivo del equipo Delta, me convencí. Jill aún está viva.

Sheva miró a ambos lados alterada, con los ojos vidriosos. Esa confesión le dolió.- ¿¡La mujer de la fotografía!? ¿¡Estás seguro de que se trata de la misma persona!? –preguntó subiendo la voz.

Chris se enfadó con ella, por primera vez en todo lo que llevan en misión. La miró enojado y le dijo en su cara- Éramos compañeros. Estoy seguro. –y se fue sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

- Espera. –Exigió demandante Sheva. Chris se detuvo, y volteó a la altura de sus hombros su rostro para verla. Pero se arrepintió y continuó caminando.- ¡Espera! No pienso dejarte solo. –lo siguió caminando rápido.

* * *

La misión estaba pesada, y su relación tensa. Ahora se encontraban en los pantanos, e iban en busca de un bote o lancha.

- ¡Chris! ¡Espera! –Sheva estaba segura que era la vez número mil que lo llamaba. No quería esto, ella lo… lo... estima mucho como para que esto pase.

- No dispongo de mucho tiempo, tengo que encontrarla. –comentó antipáticamente Chris sin detenerse, no sabía por qué pero estaba divido: Sheva era su compañera, no debía tratarla así, pero Jill lo era desde mucho antes. Esa confusión le causaba rabia. Debía dejar de ser tan impulsivo.

- ¡Voy contigo! –le dijo ella mientras se detenía al mismo tiempo que él, al parecer habían encontrado una lancha.

Chris volteó sorprendido sin decir nada- Es mi gente la que está muriendo aquí. - ¿Estás segura? –le contra dictaminó sarcástico Chris, y continuó- Hace un segundo estabas a punto de abandonar. –Sheva no iba a seguir su juego, y contestó- No puedo dejarte y olvidarme de todo –_"No puedo olvidarte Chris, no así."_

- A partir de ahora no habrá más órdenes, estamos solos. –Le informó él, serio- Somos compañeros. Hasta el final. Vámonos –le rebatió ella, dócil.

La miró enmudecido, sin expresión exacta, sólo la contempló: De verdad era todo un personaje, pensó- Recibido. –le contestó, despacio e igualmente dócil, mientras giraba para subirse al bote y conducirlo.

* * *

Bueno, creo que me sigo tardando más de lo necesario :c fdhjdf, pero les traigo notis porque pronto viene un Chris POV, por lo cual no son diálogos del juego ni nada y es digamos "un momento de ellos que nadie vio" $:, los POV será para demostrar a futuro cosas que no se mostraron (situaciones que yo creo xd). Saludos!


	4. Sombras del pasado

Ya había amanecido, y Sheva por primera vez no se sentía sorprendida por monstruos con peligrosas armas, _majinis,_ uroboros, perros mutantes, gigantes, criaturas quimeras voladoras, etc. Sólo era ella y Chris en un pantano. Le sonó bien eso; sólo ellos. Y por un momento pensó que podrían hablar:

Volteó y le cuestionó- ¿Qué le pasó a tu compañera? –Él no la miró, quizás recordando, pero le contestó- Jill y yo perseguíamos a un tipo llamado Albert Wesker. –Mientras relataba, empezó a recordar lo que anteriormente le venía por lapsos a su mente- Wesker… era un alto cargo de Umbrella, y el jefe de la unidad S.T.A.R.S.

»Volví a cruzarme con él tras el incidente de Raccoon City en la isla Rockfort. Llevamos tratando de localizarle desde entonces. Hace unos años, conseguimos un soplo de una fuente fiable: el paradero del fundador de Umbrella, Ozwell E. Spencer. Así que le hicimos una visita con la esperanza de que nos llevara hasta Wesker.

»Nunca encontraron el cuerpo de Jill y se dio por supuesto que estaba muerta. La persona que vi en ese archivo se parecía a ella. –Sheva se distraía viendo el agua, pero escuchaba- Tengo que saber si sigue viva.

- Estabais muy unidos –comentó ella como quien habla del clima, mirando el cielo. Ni siquiera era una pregunta, pero sonó como una.

Chris asintió, recordando cuando salvó a Jill de los _cerberus_ en las montañas Arklay; cuando logran escapar de la mansión allí situada antes que explote, en helicóptero, y Jill descansando en su hombro; cuando por fin ven hacia el horizonte tras saber que destruyeron la última base de Umbrella en Rusia; cuando Jill le rescata de morir aplastado por una reja en la mansión Spencer; cuando se lanza por el ventanal con Wesker para salvarlo de él…- Éramos compañeros. –"_Hasta donde yo sé._"

»Y tú, ¿qué? ¿Por qué te uniste a la BSAA? –por fin la miró.

- Mis padres fueron víctimas de un accidente provocado por una empresa farmacéutica, cuando aún era una niña. –ahora ella era la que no lo miraba.

- ¿Umbrella?

Lo observó rápidamente- Sí. Después, descubrí que el "accidente" –remarcó irónica y mirando hacia otro lado- era una tapadera para ocultar la producción de armas biológicas para terroristas. –Chris miró al frente- África era el banco de prueba para sus experimentos –tras decirlo giró hacia él- Las armas biológicas fueron las causantes de la muerte de mis padres ¡Y alguien debe pagar por ello!

- Así que te uniste a la BSAA.

- No hay mucho que pueda hacer una persona sola. Ni siquiera un "superhéroe" como tú Chris.

El mencionado rió arrogante- No soy un superhéroe… Pero juntos podemos acabar con esto.

- ¡Hagámoslo por nuestros amigos caídos! –le plantó decidida.

- ¡Agárrate! –le dijo después de un amago de asentimiento.

Saltaron una barricada de madera, y continuaron su viaje como siempre. Aunque ambos sabían que había cambiado algo, la percepción del otro no era igual ya, quizás eran hasta más que compañeros ahora.

* * *

Chris POV

Aún quedaba para que llegasen al otro muelle, y por un momento pensó entablar conversación con Sheva, así como ella le preguntó sobre Jill, él podría hacerlo de Josh.

- Josh… es bastante bueno, debe serlo como para ser capitán del quipo Delta –con eso atrajo su atención- ¿Os conocéis hace mucho?

- Créelo que lo es. Él me entrenó a mí y un grupo especial en sólo ocho meses. –"_wow, de verdad es bueno ese sujeto._" Sheva sonreía al recordarlo ¿Él se vería igual recordando a Jill?- Aunque su entrenamiento es nada en comparación a lo de los últimos días… Chris, ¿qué es el Informe Kennedy?

- Es un reporte de un "camarada", el cual habla acerca de un parásito que se le inoculó a un pueblo en España, y los volvió hostiles. - ¡Como a Kijuju! –Exacto, era bastante peligroso ya que los dejaba bajo control mental, y no les quitaba todo su raciocinio, así que eran medianamente inteligentes.

- ¿Qué fue de ellos…? –Sheva estaba preocupada. Tal vez por ella, por su gente.

- Kennedy menciona que Las Plagas eran comandadas generalmente por una específica, que también tenía portador. –Se detuvo y la miró, luego corrió la vista y comentó serio.- Lamentablemente, por las características que leí y puedo notar ahora, creo que este es un tipo más evolucionado y complicado; puede que no necesiten un líder concreto.

Sheva enmudeció triste, pensando seguramente que ya no podría salvar a sus hermanos aún no caídos. No le gustó esa cara, por lo cual la intentó animar.- Leon no tenía compañera y estuvo mayormente solo en su misión. Yo al menos te tengo a ti, y tal vez eso haga la diferencia –le pareció verla sonrojar, puesto que corrió rápido su cara.- Y yo me alegro de tenerte a ti, Chris –comentó ella, nerviosa.

África no era lo que esperaba: Sabana infinita y desérticamente calurosa, tribus de mujeres amigables y hombres fuertes pero acogedores. No, era sólo una tierra dejada de la mano de Dios y la vista del mundo. "_El lugar perfecto para emplazar una farmacéutica y utilizar a los habitantes como experimentos de B.O.W.s."_ No pudo evitar recordar una conversación anterior con Sheva, apenas se habían presentado por primera vez:

"- ¿No preferirías estar en . en vez de aquí? –le preguntó ella mediante su intercomunicador.

- Tampoco te creas. Hay quienes creen que . tiene su propio lado oscuro.

- Eso no suena muy patriótico.

- Soy realista, es una sociedad capitalista. No todo el mundo está hecho para soportar esa presión constante. Es cierto que sobran las oportunidades pero, ¿a qué precio? Tú ganas y otro pierde.

- No suenas como ninguno de los norteamericanos que he conocido.

- Eso es lo bueno que tenemos los norteamericanos: todos somos distintos."

Probablemente era muy exigente con su país, y no era tan malo como parecía.

* * *

Me están diciendo que son muy cortitos los capís, así que me esforzaré para hacerlos más largos juju, este venía con sorpresa, ya se vienen más así a futuro, atentos$: jaja saludos y besitos a todosc:


	5. Josh al rescate

Ya no todo era tan terrible como antes para Sheva Alomar. Aunque le costó horrores, ya se sentía una merecida compañera de Chris Redfield, tal vez no era tan fantástica como Jill Valentine, pero mientras ella no estuviera, sabría ser un buen reemplazo (por muy triste que sonara). En eso estaba mientras entraron a una especie de cuarto metálico, con ascensor al centro, apuntando todo el recinto con sus pistolas, como siempre. Hasta que un viejo conocido apareció apuntándoles.

- ¿¡Josh!? –preguntó Sheva emocionada.

Chris la miró y frunció el ceño con un leve gruñido, para luego mirarlo a él.

- ¿Sheva? –respondió el otro sorprendido.

- ¡Estás vivo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

- Estábamos en el puerto cuando nos atacaron, y entonces… bueno… he acabado aquí. –contestó mirando a Chris, el cual tenía cara de pocos amigos. Pronto dirigió su vista a Sheva- ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo?

El dúo protagónico intercambió miradas. Ella miró al suelo y él a Josh. Este entendió y bajó la mirada exclamando- ¡Mierda!

- Sólo quedamos nosotros tres –agregó Sheva.

- ¿Por qué no os retirasteis? ¡No podemos hacer nada contra ellos! –habló exaltado Josh.

- Aún tengo que resolver algunos asuntos –argumentó Chris.

Sheva pasó su vista de este a Josh, y explicó- En el disco duro, además de la información sobre el experimento de armas biológicas, había una fotografía. –Redfield la observó con cara de traidora, y luego miró imperante al otro africano- La foto de una amiga de Chris. –finalizó asimismo los ojos de Chris se volvían a posar en ella.

- ¿Una amiga? –preguntó curioso Josh.

- No me iré hasta que atrape a Irving y descubra qué diablos está pasando aquí.

Justo en el fondo pasó alguien corriendo, por lo cual el trío sacó sus armas y apuntaron a la misma dirección. La puerta cayó, dejándoles encerrados– Dejemos la charla para después. –opinó Josh. Un _majini_ entró por la ventana; Chris lo derribó con su pistola, después otro saltó la reja e iba a Josh; pero fue abatido por una bala de Sheva; el tercero cayó del techo frente a esta, siendo salvada a tiempo por Stone. Por el impulso, Sheva chocó de espaldas en la reja, aunque giró a tiempo para matar a un cuarto enemigo que venía por allí.

- Sheva, ¡cúbreme! –le ordenó el capitán del equipo Delta, mientras iba al tablero de mando del ascensor ahí presente. La mencionada asintió.

- ¡Date prisa! –le gritó Chris.

Tras usarlo y subir a un segundo piso, tuvieron que bordearlo para llegar a la otra esquina donde había una puerta de escape. Tras Josh hacer de las suyas con los controles de nuevo, lograron salvarse de la horda de _majinis_, había hasta uno con motosierra.

- ¿Estáis bien? –cuestionó Josh.

- Sí, eso creo. –respondió Chris. Tras eso observó a Sheva.

- Estoy bien. –contestó ella.

- Parece que Irving quiere volar este lugar y salir huyendo. –Continúo el que había preguntado antes- Debéis detenerle antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Yo voy a buscar cómo salir de aquí.

- De acuerdo, vamos a por Irving –dijo Chris mirando a sus interlocutores. Sheva quedó muda.

- Muy bien. Hay un muelle más adelante. –Josh contó mirando a Sheva, la cual se volteó a ver unas escaleras haciendo un leve asentimiento- Seguramente tratará de escapar desde allí.

- Recibido –dijo la única mujer, al mismo tiempo que regresaba su vista a Josh, el cual procedía a retirarse- ¡Por cierto, Josh! -este regresó- Ten cuidado. –él asintió y salió por otra puerta del cuarto.

Chris la miró y le dijo- Démonos prisa. – Sí.

* * *

Estaban decepcionados. Tras hartas vueltas no consiguieron mucho en realidad, sin mencionar que llegaron hasta Irving y escapó en un barco enorme, mientras que la mujer disfrazada hizo lo suyo en una lancha. Quedaron con nada. Aparte, ahora corrían hacía el otro extremo del muelle a por Josh, debido que el lugar completo iba a explotar.

Sheva saltó a la lancha y Stone la ayudo a caer agarrándole de las manos- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó. Chris desenrollaba las cuerdas, cuando de pronto todo el lugar empezó a explotar. Josh condujo hábilmente durante la explosión y los objetos volando, salvándolos.

* * *

A Chris no le agradaba Josh Stone, su presencia… _arght_, tal vez sólo se sentía opacado, él solía ser el "superhéroe" y salvaba las damiselas en apuro. Y ahora estaban así: Josh al volante, y él sentado en un extremo de la nave, y Sheva al frente suyo. Había un silencio incómodo y no sabía por qué.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Irving? –cuestionó rompiendo el hielo Josh. _Hmp,_ tenía que hablar y hacer sus preguntas molestas, pensó Chris y levantó su pistola en mano como diciendo "lo perdimos". Curiosamente, miró al frente y Sheva lo observaba reprobatoriamente, para luego fijarse en Josh dando una negativa con cara de derrota.

Josh los miró indagador, estaban bastante consternados en comparación a la primera vez que los vio juntos- Eh… Bueno, no ha podido ir muy lejos. –comentó amenamente mientras se preocupaba del bote.

- Josh… -empezó Sheva, no sabía ni qué decir, no entendía por qué estaba todo tan tenso.

Chris se paró de repente, como si hubiese resuelto sus conflictos internos, y comentó- Gracias.

Josh volteó y asintió, sin darle importancia. De la nada llegó un flechazo en llamas cerca de él, asustándolo. Pronto advirtieron que venían _majinis_ en lanchas.- Agradécemelo después, tenemos compañía. –dijo acelerando la nave.

Chris y Sheva se pusieron en posiciones- ¡Yo me encargo! – ¡Nosotros te cubrimos! – gritaron ambos respectivamente.

* * *

Naaaaaa pido infinito perdón :c, sólo que he visto que ya no leen todos la historia y ya no hay muchos reviews como al comienzo :c, eso me desanima a escribir ):, pero por los que aún la leen prometo terminarla, ahora haré lo posible por subir más rápido todo, saluditous c:


	6. Chapter 6

Con lo poco que Sheva sabía; no le agradaba Jill Valentine, su fotografía… _arght_, tal vez sólo se sentía opacada, ella se suponía que debía ser la compañera de Chris y salvar Kijuju junto con él. Y ahora estaban así: Chris con la dichosa foto en la mano encarando a Irving, este tirado en el suelo agonizando, y ella atrás ajena a la acción. Había una distancia incómoda y no sabía por qué.

- ¿Dónde están esas instalaciones? ¡Contesta! ¿Qué es el Proyecto Uroboros? – inquisitivo Chris le exigió información al casi muerto de Ricardo, con la PDA en su mano.- La BSAA… Guau, vosotros dos siempre tenéis que estar en todo, ¿eh? –respondió el otro.

Tras eso hubo un poco conciso intercambio de diálogos, puesto que Irving hasta en los últimos momentos de su vida no quería colaborarles. Luego, tuvo un espasmo doloroso- ¡Chris! –le advirtió Sheva.

- ¿Chris? Así que tú eres Chris. –Se recobró un poco Irving, riendo- ¿Qué te resulta tan divertido? ¿Qué sabes de mí? –arremetió Chris enojado.- Todas las respuestas te están esperando ahí, Chris… En esa cueva. Si consigues sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente como para encontrarlas. –y volvió a reír, más con desconsuelo que humor- Morir no está tan mal. ¡Pero eso no cambiará nada! ¡Sea como sea, estás jodido! –Rió nuevamente, eso hartó al otro, que sacó su arma y espetó- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. – Chris… –Sheva lo detuvo, el bastardo de Irving ya estaba muerto desintegrándose en el suelo.

- Pobre infeliz… -comentó más calmado. Sheva lo miró fugazmente, y le preguntó- ¿Y ahora qué? –Ambos se miraron, y Chris respondió- Seguimos adelante.

* * *

Ese no era el Chris que ella creía conocer. "Su" Chris sí es capaz de acabar con disparos certeros a los _majinis_ en las armas del barco gigante de Irving, incluso aniquilar al ser gigantesco en el que se había convertido el mencionado, inclusive mantenerse serio e indolente como lo llevaba haciendo en toda la misión, pero ¿perder los estribos cuando bromeaban con lo de Jill?

Lo bueno es que estaba el trío de nuevo junto en la lancha, y Chris parecía más comunicativo- Así que este es el sitio del que hablaba. –Sheva le siguió la mirada, y adhirió apuntando con su dedo- Ese es el barco que utilizó la mujer para huir.

Llegaron a la orilla, e instintivamente Chris agarró la muñeca de Sheva y la jaló hacia sí para ayudarle a bajar- ¿De verdad queréis seguir hasta el final? –preguntó Josh.

- Sí –Chris respondió por los dos, sin importarle si Sheva quería contestar.- No sólo se trata de Jill, sino también del Proyecto Uroboros. –explicó ella. Decir "Jill" fue tan…

- Supongo que no puedo hacer nada para deteneros. Llamaré al cuartel generar para cancelar la orden de retirada. También trataré de conseguir refuerzos. Intentad que no os maten.

Sheva miró hacia Chris, el cual asintió. Josh dio media vuelta y se fue, girándose y despidiéndose con un saludo formal mientras se alejaba de la cueva, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

* * *

Era increíble, ¿cómo empezar? Para partir, la maldad misma y fuente de peligrosos virus no era más que… una flor llamada Ascensión al sol, que crecía bajo tierra y era cuidada por los Ndipaya. Estos eran una tribu guerrera, que al parecer terminó de desaparecer gracias a Tricell y Umbrella… Umbrella; encontraron laboratorios de ella de bastantes años atrás. Instalaciones móviles de Tricell y… los _lickers_. Si pensó que ya nada la asustaba, se equivocó con ellos. Luego, un realmente enorme espacio lleno de cápsulas que contenía montones de personas –Chris no tardó en buscar a Jill en la computadora al araña gigante que los quería destruir y de paso paría zancudos enormes. Vencerla. No hallar a Jill. La comunicación con Excella -la gerente de Tricell-:

- Deberíais marcharos en cuanto terminéis con vuestro pequeño safari turístico. Aquí no hay nada por lo que merezca la pena morir. –les dijo mientras cortaba la comunicación. Curiosamente, tras volver la computadora a lo suyo estaban todas las fotos de Jill: El motivo de Chris.

El par se miró- Está mintiendo. Sabe algo. –lanzó Sheva.- Es hora de obtener algunas respuestas –le dijo el otro mirando ambos al frente. Sheva lo miró por detrás, y luego volvió su vista.

* * *

Allí estaban, acercándose sigilosamente por detrás a Excella. Hace poco se habían enterado por interferencia de líneas que Albert Wesker seguía vivo. También, Sheva estaba molesta, Chris no hacía más que suspirar por Jill. Aún se acuerda cuando toparon hace poco con Excella y esta opinó lo mismo "Jill, Jill, Jill… Pareces un disco rayado, ¿sabes?". Luego conocieron lo que realmente era uroboros.

- ¡Excella Gionne! ¡No te muevas! – ordenó ahora Sheva mientras ella y Chris sacaban sus armas. La mencionada se volteó aplaudiendo y comentando un "¡bravo!"- ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde está Jill? – Mmm… ¿Jill? Tal vez te lo diga, o tal vez no.

Pronto dicho eso, apareció la mujer disfrazada de la nada y cayó en medio de ambos. Golpeó en los brazos y cara a Sheva desviando su arma al mismo tiempo que pateaba a Chris en sus manos, para desarmarlo. Siguió con otra patada a este en el pecho del mismo modo que giró velozmente para patear la cara de Sheva con su otra pierna. Chris alcanzó a gatillar la pistola dando en la máscara del enemigo y aventándola lejos, causando que este se diera media vuelta y se fuera ejecutando volteretas. El dúo empezó a disparar seguidamente, provocando que la mujer hiciera un mortal hacia atrás frenando.

- Deja de jugar con nosotros. ¡Queremos algunas respuestas! –largó de nuevo Chris, con Sheva al lado, a Excella.

- No has cambiado nada. –comentó amigable una voz masculina profunda y de acento indescifrable, desde algún lugar en el perímetro.

Miraron ambos hacia arriba. Allí se encontraba un hombre alto, con un traje negro ajustado a su cuerpo, apreciándolos. Tenía el pelo rubio, bien peinado hacia atrás, y extrañamente usaba lentes de sol en el espacio cerrado. Les sonrió.

- ¡Wesker! ¡Estás vivo! –comentó serio Redfield mientras lo apuntaba con su pistola.

- ¿Ese es Wesker? –preguntó Sheva volteando hacia él, para después mirar hacia delante de nuevo.

El susodicho empezó a bajar las escaleras del lugar, tomándose su tiempo relajadamente del mismo modo que mecía su mano recordando- La última vez que nos vimos fue en la mansión Spencer, ¿verdad? –Chris lo miraba expectante, casi sin pestañar.

Ya estaba terminando de bajar ante la vista de todos, hasta de Excella, que inclinó su cabeza para mirarlo.- Qué reunión familiar más enternecedora… Esperaba que te alegraras de vernos. –comentó al lado de la mujer disfraza, la cual aún tapaba su rostro con el gorro de su traje.

- ¿Veros? –Recalcó Chris.- Mira que eres lento… -le respondió el otro cuando sacaba la capucha de la mujer; esta avanzó mientras atrás Albert sonreía.

Era nada más ni nada menos que la buscada Jill Valentine.

Chris bajó su arma… no podía apuntarle. Jamás.- Jill… ¡Jill! ¡Soy yo, Chris! –se acercó con pasos grandes, enterneciendo la vista y voz.

"_¿Qué?_" - ¿Qué? –abrió la boca sorprendida Sheva tras él, apuntando y acercándosele. Imposible, delante de ellos había tres criminales peligrosísimos buscados por la BSAA internacional y quién sabe qué más. Increíble que Chris cambiara sólo por ver a Jill allí delante, y peor aún se moviera desarmado hacia ella. _"Maldición". _Odia a Valentine, por ser una traidora, por dañar a Chris, y por estar tan presente en la mente de él… Miró hacia delante- ¿Estás seguro de que es ella?

- La única e incomparable –Le corroboró Wesker haciendo un amago de presentación.

Jill se sacó su vestimenta, rebelando un traje ajustado morado especial de pelea. Rápidamente de un salto dio una patada extraordinaria a Chris, mandándolo lejos antes siquiera que alcanzara a protegerse. El ataque le dio impulso para elevarse, pateando en el aire a este nuevamente y estrellándolo en el piso.

Sheva no sabía qué hacer, todo iba muy rápido, así que no supo más que disparar. Si bien era Jill, ella era la compañera de Chris y lo defendería. Pero era muy ágil. Cuando cayó, pateó lejos el arma de Sheva y, en una extraña técnica, uso el muslo de esta para voltearse y colocar sus piernas a los costados de su cabeza, tirándose hacia atrás apoyando las manos en el suelo y mandando de cara contra el suelo a Alomar.

Jill se fijó al frente y encontró a Chris recobrándose, por lo cual corrió hacia él. Este, por acto reflejo, apuntó con su pistola pero tan tarde que Valentine alcanzó a agarrarle los brazos enredándoselos y ahorcándolo con la mano libre. Sheva no lo dudó más. "_Adiós perra". _Apareció en segundos con su pistola a centímetros de la cara de Jill, dispuesta a disparar. Impredeciblemente, Wesker a una velocidad inhumana la golpeó en un costado alejándola. Jill hizo lo mismo con Chris para unirse al otro.

Dos contra dos, una especie de vs. El dúo protagónico apuntó hacia al frente, mientras que el antagónico sólo estaba de pie.- Acabemos esto de una vez por todas. –Comentó Albert por primera vez serio- Creo que estamos igualados, dos contra dos. ¿No, Jill? –esta sólo semi volteó la cara, sin responder.

* * *

No tengo perdón por la demora :c tuve una semana sin compu buu :c, prometo subir el otro capí si puedo el martes y así, sin tomar más tiempo :c


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba emputecida. Corrían como locos después que Wesker los amenazara preparando sus puños. "Siete minutos. Siete minutos es todo lo que puedo permitirme jugar contigo". Y es que, quién sabe cómo, aparte de tener super fuerza poseía una rapidez que le hacía esquivar las balas increíblemente.

Sheva tenía una mezcla de miedo con rabia, por lo cual no atendía a todo su alrededor, pero sí escuchaba frases sueltas.- Muy pero que muy decepcionante –mencionaba el rubio de repente.

Alcanzó a percatar cuando Chris intentó abrir una puerta y Wesker apareció detrás de él- Tu futuro depende de este combate. –le dijo antes de mandarle una patada que destruyó puerta y todo.

- Así no lo lograremos nunca. Tenemos que cambiar de táctica. –Mencionó Chris.- ¡Deberíamos escondernos! –respondió Sheva.

- No sirve de nada esconderse. Te encontré. –alcanzaba a escuchar aún al de lentes, el cual se había ido por los pasillos del lugar tras Chris. Ella se había quedado con Jill en el espacio principal.

»Chris, pobre iluso… cuánto te gusta hacer siempre lo correcto. ¡Acepta tu destino!

»No sirve de nada esconderse.

Estaba aterrada, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer algo.- Yo me encargo de Jill, tú encárgate de Wesker. –Le gritó a Chris, le quitaría aunque sea un peso de encima.

- Ah… estás ahí. –volvió a oír al rubio desde lejos.

Disparos, patadas, puñetazos, madera quemándose, caídas, armas desenfundándose, recarga de munición, el _spray_ siendo usado, jarrones rompiéndose, suspiros, choques contra murallas, pasos corriendo o caminando, sonido del aire rasgándose ante la velocidad, latidos acelerados. Escuchó de todo, hasta que los lograron; los 7 minutos.

- Esperaba algo más después de todo este tiempo, Chris. –soltó decepcionado Wesker, una vez arriba de nuevo. Ellos lo apuntaban con sus pistolas desde abajo.- ¡Qué decepción! –sumó meneando la cabeza en negativa.

Sheva miró a Chris, esperando alguna reacción. Nada.

- ¿Sí? –contestó Wesker su propia PDA, volteándose y yéndose.- ¡Vamos! –ordenó Chris corriendo a toda velocidad, Sheva siguiéndole cerca, por las escaleras.

- Wesker, ¡detente! –le dijo al alcanzarlo, apuntándolo junto con su compañera.

Él colgó y los miró serio por un momento. Sin embargo, de la nada apareció nuevamente Jill por atrás. Sheva alcanzó a notarlo pero nada pudo hacer puesto que la otra se impulsó en una columna haciendo rebote y golpeándole con una patada para despistarla, luego otra a su arma y una más hacia atrás para Chris, en el pecho. Posterior, saltó en su eje y le dio una gran patada a Sheva, mandándola lejos. A Chris le agarró el brazo con el arma y lo golpeó, en seguida usó una voltereta lateral al costado de él y lo mandó al suelo, sin soltarle el brazo y doblándoselo, soltando este el arma.

- ¡Jill! ¡Reacciona! ¡Soy yo, Chris! ¡Despierta!

- Buen intento, Chris. –Le dijo Wesker con deje de burla.- Ahora que has encontrado a tu "compañera", dejaré que os pongáis al día. –le dijo mirándolo sufrir en el suelo, mientras iba en dirección a un ascensor.

- ¡Vamos, Jill! –Chris aún no perdía la esperanza; le estaban rompiendo el brazo y Wesker lo veía humillarse, pero no le importaba.- ¡Tienes que volver en ti! ¡Despierta! ¡Jill Valentine!

- Chr… Chris… -dijo complicada la mencionada, contrariada y confundida. Chris aprovechó y ella lo soltó.

- Jill… -la seguía llamando, afirmándose el brazo adolorido.

- ¡Sorprendente! En una fase tan avanzada y todavía resiste. –Comentó Albert sacando su PDA y tecleándola- Admirable, pero inútil… -pronto, Jill empezó a retorcerse en el suelo.- No tengo tiempo para juegos, Chris. Tengo cosas que hacer. Diviértete viendo sufrir a Jill. –finalizó Wesker molesto, subiendo al ascensor.

- ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué le has hecho!? –Chris se paró y fue a detenerlo sin lograrlo.

Valentine comenzó a gritar de dolor, hasta que rompió una parte de su traje mostrando que en el centro del pecho tenía pegado un aparato rojo.- ¿Qué tiene en el pecho? –preguntó Sheva tomando parte del momento mirando a Redfield, el cual ni la observó. Entonces miró a Jill- ¡Tenemos que quitárselo! –le respondió.

Y empezó la "verdadera" misión. Jill saltó al primer piso y fueron tras ella.- Si logramos quitarle el dispositivo que lleva en el pecho, volverá a la normalidad. –dijo Sheva.

- Muy bien… ¡Pues eso es lo que vamos a hacer! –dijo Chris.

El resto fue una agonía para Sheva, escuchar a Chris tan mal y dolido le afectaba.- ¡Jill! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

» ¡Para, Jill! ¡Contéstame!

» ¡Soy yo, Chris! ¿No me reconoces?

»Vamos, ¡despiértate!

» ¡No lo hagas, Jill!

» ¡No quiero hacerte daño!

Así estuvieron con el tira y afloja, hasta que por fin lograron quitarle el dispositivo y Jill cayó al piso- ¡Jill! –Gritó Chris, por enésima vez.- ¡Jill! –Le agarró el brazo para voltearla y acunarla en los suyos- ¿Estás bien?

- Chris… -lo miró confundida y cansada. Él tenía una cara única, quién sabe cuántos sentimientos se le agolpaban en el pecho al ver a su compañera, "muerta" desde hace tres años, con él.- Lo siento tanto…

- No pasa nada –la reconfortó.

- Tú debes ser Sheva… -el par sentimental la miró, Chris tenía una cara de pacifismo total- Sí. –respondió confundida. ¿Por qué le hablaba?- No podía controlar lo que hacía, pero… ¡Dios mío, era consciente de todo! ¡Perdóname! –suspiró, Sheva descubrió entonces por qué era tan especial para Chris…

- No pasa nada. – Gracias. –le dijo la rubia. Chris dejó de mirar a esta y posó sus ojos en Sheva.

Luego él ayudó a pararse a Jill, la cual lo retiró- Escucha. Estaré bien. Tenéis que detenerle. - ¡No te podemos dejar aquí! –le gritó él, Sheva sólo lo miró.

- Tenéis que hacerlo, ¡es vuestra única oportunidad! –le rebatió ella. Chris calló y la escuchó- Si Wesker se sale con la suya, Uroboros se propagará por todo el planeta. ¡Morirán millones de personas!

- Sí, ya, pero…

- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Tenéis que detenerle! –Chris miró confuso al suelo- ¡Chris! ¡Eres el único que puede hacerlo! Antes de que sea demasiado tarde. –Jill suspiró cansada y retrocedió un poco.- ¿No confías en tu compañera?

Chris la siguió mirando un rato, quizás Jill tenía razón y debía confiar que estaba bien… "_espera, preguntó si confiaba en mi compañera_" Y miró a Sheva instantáneamente, Jill le imitó.

Sheva no sabía qué hacer y miró a Chris, este sólo bajo la mirada contrariado. Jill seguía mirándola con cara de ayuda.

- De acuerdo. –dijo Chris sin ánimos y obligado. Luego fue retrocediendo mirando a ambas mujeres; sus compañeras. Y entró al ascensor. Valentine aprovechó y miró decidida a Sheva- Cuída de él. –esta sólo asintió y se fue.

* * *

Sé que es tarde pero sigue siendo martes xd, mm no hay tantos reviews como antes, ojalá mejore eso :c saludos! y PD: el capítulo que viene es triste :c


	8. Chapter 8

Sheva POV

Se sentía extraña, agitada, impotente y rabiosa. Ahora iban en el ascensor, no había nada que contar porque ya estaba dicho. No sabía por qué estaba así. Por un momento, atrás en la pelea, se sintió una extraña total, como si no perteneciera allí. Y Chris, que siempre la integraba a todo y tenía al tanto al lado suyo, no estuvo y la ignoró. Pero no lo podía culpar, ahí estaba su mayor enemigo y su compañera de toda la vida. "Qué reunión familiar más enternecedora…"

Siempre fue Jill. Desde que acorralaron a Excella y encontraron a Wesker, y se enteraron que la mujer pájaro era Valentine, él no despegó su vista ni su boca, todo lo que veía o decía era a la rubia, o el rubio. Se sintió en un segundo plano, donde no cuadraba. Excella arrancó y Chris, Jill y Wesker tenían que saldar cuentas desde los S.T.A.R.S., por lo que el mismo Chris le dijo.

En su infancia se sintió así, sus padres murieron y tuvo que vivir con sus tíos. Pero huyó hacia la sabana porque sabía que les causaría problemas. Le salvaron unos guerrilleros, y se unió a ellos. Después los estadounidenses la ayudaron a acabar todo y salir de eso. La universidad americana le cambió la vida, o lo poco que tuvo de ella allá, puesto que volvió y conoció a Josh y al equipo Delta –corrección, el ahora muerto equipo Delta.

Sobraba a donde iba, donde fuera nada era duradero. Y pues ahora casi el noventa por ciento de la misión estaba hecha, sólo quedaba atrapar a Excella y vencer a Wesker, porque él en razón no iba a entrar. Y fin, y Chris se iría con Jill a Estados Unidos –para seguir sus vidas-, ella volvería a la BSAA África bajo órdenes de Josh –si es que estaba vivo…-, Kijuju estaría a salvo –si es que algo se podía salvar-, Tricell caería para siempre junto con Umbrella –al menos que hubieran emplazamientos antiguos funcionando-, a ella le volverían a asignar una pareja –y probablemente no sería Chris-, y… y…

- Todo va a acabar. –concluyó con la vista baja al piso.

Chris ni la miró- Prefiero no decirlo hasta que vea con mis propios ojos morir a Wesker. –comentó lleno de odio e impaciencia. Sheva seguía taciturna- ¿Qué crees que pase al final? –le preguntó ella.

Chris por primera vez en mucho tiempo la miró y contempló, lucía mal.- Sheva, ¿estás bien? –Sí, no es nada… – Sé que antes te dije que podías abandonar la misión, porque no habían órdenes. Pero fue antes, ahora te necesito.

Sheva lo examinó ¿De verdad la necesitaba él y no su gente a la que le había fallado bastante? ¿O sólo la quería para olvidar a Jill por el momento?- ¿De verdad? –no sabía qué le pasaba.

Chris le asintió, como un buen compañero. Salieron del ascensor y caminaron por un pasillo que tenía una puerta al final. Chris iba rápido e inquieto; ahora se movía a otro ritmo. Ya no estaban sincronizados, ya no eran un equipo. Le quiso pedir que se detuviera, pero él lo hizo antes y sólo le vio la espalda.

- Tal vez debería regresar. Jill estaba… –comentó dudoso Chris, contrariado. Esa era la gota que derramó el vaso. Ya sabía qué era lo que le pasaba.

Quería llorar, como no la hacía en mucho tiempo atrás: Desde que supo que sus padres estaban muertos.

- ¡Chris! ¡No voltees ahora, no sabes cuántos te necesitan! Estamos a menos de lo que crees de acabar todo esto y salvar mi país y el mundo de Uroboros ¡No pienses en regresar y perder el tiempo! –le gritó molesta e indignada, por ella, por su gente.

Él la miró anonadado, por primera vez veía que le dedicara esa cara de preocupación a ella, y a nadie más; ahí, sólo los dos, en un pasillo en lo alto de quién sabe dónde, nadie los veía u oía, el sonido del mar cerca.- ¿Estás lista, compañera? –le respondió él, sereno y resuelto, sonriendo.

* * *

Sheva había abierto la puerta y estaban fuera, Chris se quedó atrás un momento pensando, quizás aún meditaba lo que le había dicho recién- ¿Chris? –le preguntó a la cara- Estoy bien. –le respondió serio pasando a adelante. _Siempre tenía que ser el controlado y meticuloso Chris, siendo que era realmente impulsivo. _Lo siguió de cerca. Delante estaba el inmenso mar, y a la derecha… había… un… barco enorme. Enorme. Gigante.

- ¡Mira allí! –apuntó con su dedo. Chris se le apegó inmediatamente y observó. Hacia el barco iban caminando Excella y Wesker. Chris frunció el ceño.

- Ha llegado el momento de acabar con esto. Vamos. – Él se fue, y ella lo siguió.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews c: juju esta historia le ha ido mejor de lo que pensé para ser una pareja tan... atípica XD besos a todos los que comentan y leen, enserio c:

PD: Al anónimo Guest, gracias por el review, y te invito a dejarlo en todos los capís XD, porque de verdad ayudan para saber si les gustó o no :c saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

Era el final. Tan tan, se cierra el telón. Estaba excitada… y es que todo estaba cayendo a su favor. ¿Cómo… procesar tanto en tan poco? Entraron al enorme barco, tal vez el lugar más complicado en toda su misión; se enfrentaron a _reapers_, perros mutantes. Lograron arrebatarle un suero especial a Excella, vital para Wesker, él la traicionó y transformó en un gigantesco monstruo con uroboros, que con suerte y destruyeron gracias a un láser satelital. Continuaron con _majines_ con lanzacohetes, personajes imponentes con metralletas, etc. todo para llegar a una puerta. Pero ahí estaba, lo sabían. Con sólo abrirla lo encontrarían.

- Algo me huele mal… no sabría explicarlo. –Le dijo a Chris, usando las tarjetas magnéticas tomadas de los "guardianes" con metralletas.

- Sí, a mí también. No bajes la guardia ni un segundo. –le dijo él preocupado.

Y ahí estaba, su mayor pesadilla. Les daba la espalda, aún sabiendo que la puerta había sido abierta, y tenía ambas manos apoyadas en una baranda que evitaba caídas al hangar de abajo.- ¡El juego se ha acabado, Wesker! - ¡Esta vez no tienes escapatoria! –gritaron Chris y Sheva respectivamente apuntándole.

Lentamente el aludido retiró sus manos enguantas de la barandilla- ¿No os cansáis de fracasar contantemente? –les respondió calmo, retirándose sus anteojos- Os habéis convertido en una verdadera molestia para mí. –Inmediatamente, volteó y se los arrojó a Chris.

Tontamente, él los agarró y en menos de un pestañeo, Wesker se los arrancó de la mano, cogió las de Sheva junto con su pistola, dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados en su eje y golpeó con el codo a Chris, mandándolo lejos contra un poste mientras aún apresaba a la mujer. Sin perder tiempo, le torció los brazos a esta dándole una vuelta que la dejó tirada en el suelo asimismo volvió a girar hacia Chris colocándose nuevamente sus lentes. _Era inhumano._

Redfield se levantó pegando balazos –que fueron esquivados- y arremetió contra él, le sujetó de la cintura y tal vez lo movió cerca de medio metro, puesto que el otro tenía mucha más fuerza. Wesker ladeó su cabeza presumido y pegó un rodillazo al estómago de Chris, para después atizarle un codazo en la espalda, y agarrarlo de la cintura para tirarlo contra la baranda detrás de ellos. Este volvió a recobrarse y disparar su arma, entonces el rubio retrocedió mediante vueltas y mortales hacia Sheva, la cual se levantaba. Paró y, con su mano izquierda, agarró la misma de ella para bloquear su arma, ejecutando un vuelco para quedar detrás y luego girándola a ella, para apresarla con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? –lo increpó Chris apuntando. No dejaría que dañara a Sheva, no importa qué.- ¿Qué ganas tú propagando a Uroboros?

- Cada día, los seres humanos están un paso más cerca de la autodestrucción. No voy a destruir el mundo, ¡sino a salvarlo! –contestó fortaleciendo su agarre.

* * *

Chris no podía evitar mirar inquieto a Sheva y fruncir el ceño mientras escuchaba, sin moverse para que no la fueran a dañar. Estaba atento a todos sus movimientos _"Vamos Sheva, demuestra que somos un equipo". _Como si le hubiera leído la mente, esta reaccionó golpeando el costado de Wesker y Chris a la par disparó liberándola, como una especie de plan. Wesker tornó y se posicionó al lado de este afirmándolo con la derecha y dándole un gran puñetazo con la izquierda, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba las balas de Sheva. Chris no se quedó corto y le pegó una poderosa patada con su diestra, la cual alcanzó a esquivar al igual que los proyectiles de la otra, aprovechando para correr hacia ella; empujándole la pistola, atinando un codazo en la cara de Chris, bloqueando una patada de la zurda de la mujer y atrapándole la muñeca deteniendo el arma, para luego hacer lo mismo con Chris: cruzó los brazos de estos y los tiró a ambos atrás y por encima de él, pasando el dúo por arriba de la baranda y cayendo al primer piso, fuertemente.

- ¡Está totalmente loco! –masculló Sheva flexionando los brazos. Chris gateó para agarrar el tubo del suero que habían robado con anterioridad a Excella.- ¡Esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad! –comentó admirando el líquido. Wesker apoyó una mano en la barandilla y la saltó para caer donde ellos- ¡Hazlo! –gritó Alomar.

* * *

¡Lo lograron! Apostaría lo que fuera a que sí. Ya le habían volado un buen par de cohetes en su cara al de negro, en el hangar en que se localizaron después de ser tirados por él desde arriba. Además de inyectarle una sobredosis de su suero, descubrieron que su visión no era perfecta y que su locura llegaba a niveles de autodenominarse Dios. En ese momento escapó como loco a un _jet_ que ahí estaba. Se acordaba aún de la escena cuando se retiró el último tubo que le inyectaron:

"- ¿Ha funcionado? –preguntó.- Creo que sí –le respondió el morocho. Entretanto, Wesker se levantó tambaleando, para quitarse los lentes y revelar una cara con venas marcadas y brillantes ojos rojos- ¡Esto no ha terminado Chris! –Dijo antes de darse vuelta y huir saltando.- Sheva, se escapa, ¡deprisa! –ordenó Chris.

Corrieron como locos persiguiendo a la nave para entrar a ella, Chris lo había logrado rápidamente, asombroso considerando que era bastante robusto con sus músculos, en cambio ella se había quedado atrás y no lo iba a lograr.- ¡Sheva! ¡Vamos! –Le gritó extendiéndole la mano, y ella aceleró- ¡Vamos, agárrate! –le gritaba desesperado desde la compuerta trasera del _jet_, y ella le encomendó su vida: saltó como nunca expulsando un grito; si agarraba su mano lo lograba, sino, fue un placer haberlo conocido. Y la aferró."

Volviendo al ahora, saltando la pequeña pelea contra el chiflado de Albert agonizando y retardado con una sobredosis de su suero debido a ellos, gritando locuras insanas a más no poder sobre una completa saturación global en la atmósfera de uroboros, aparte que casi mata de un balazo en la cabeza a Chris y ahorca a Sheva después de haberlo salvado, de casi haberlo matado de una vez por todas abriendo la puerta trasera del _jet_ en vuelo…

Sheva estaba feliz, tremendamente asustada, pero feliz: sabía que moriría en cualquier momento, puesto que la succión del aire era muy fuerte y ella se afirmaba de una columna (con Wesker agarrado a su pie para salvarse), y Chris estaba al frente de ella aferrándose a otra. Quería llorar de felicidad; ahora sí, salvaría a su gente, al mundo, a Chris. Terminaría lo que Jill no pudo hacer con Wesker. Y miró a su compañero y supo que se había enamorado… tantas emociones juntas vividas, en tan poco tiempo; porque así eran las cosas en su vida, cortas pero intensas, se había enamorado.

"Las pasiones violentas… tienen finales violentos y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte", recordó Sheva que aprendió de la universidad en Estados Unidos. Y lo miró, como diciéndole que lo amaba y sentía esa despedida brusca y muda, porque Chris ya había perdido mucho en la vida, y otra compañera sería demasiado. Aún así, el mundo lo agradecería, porque ella era una _Shujaa _y lo demostraría.

Y se soltó.

* * *

Estaba excitado y asustado. Lo primero debido a cuando activó la palanca para abrir la puerta, y esquivó el puño de Wesker, supo que lo habían logrado; por muy "Dios" que fuera, no soportaría la fuerza del aire empujándolo, menos a esa altura. "Pagarás por ello" le había dicho el rubio. Lo segundo, debido a que el jodido infeliz agarró el pie de Sheva y no se soltaba, arriesgando su vida.

Y la vio, todo en cámara lenta, ambos colgando de sus brazos de los postes metálicos de la nave, porque si se soltaban eran historia. Y tuvo miedo, impotencia y rabia, porque no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensaba su compañera ahora que lo miraba tan profundamente. Y lo percibió, era esa misma mirada que Jill le dedicó en la mansión Spencer, cuando estaba siendo ahorcado y ella estaba tirada en el piso, justo antes de correr y taclear a Wesker para tirarlo al acantilado junto con ella, y recordó el momento… se dio cuenta que Sheva era tan importante como Jill para él.

La de ojos avellana se soltó, y Chris hizo lo mismo.- ¡No! –le gritó desesperado, agarrándose con la derecha al pilar que ella acababa de soltar y sosteniéndola con la izquierda, Sheva aprovechó para patear al rubio. –Os arrastraré a los dos conmigo. –Les dijo Wesker casi cayéndose- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! –le respondió Sheva sacando su arma y disparándole, logrando que al fin se soltara.

Lo habían logrado, lo vieron caerse a la nada; ya nada malo podía pasar y menos empeorar la situación. Estaban felices.

Pronto, el avión, en un descenso violento, colisionó con las rocas de un volcán activo en el que cayó, rompiendo la mayor parte de las alas, y frenando encima de la lava. _Mierda_.

* * *

Escapaban como si no supieran hacer otra cosa en su vida –que es lo único que hacían últimamente-. Cómo explicar el descubrir que el sicótico de Wesker estaba vivo, que absorbió toneladas de uroboros, que estaba demente, que Sheva se separó de Chris y se le congeló el corazón –aunque estuviera en un volcán activo-, que él la salvó de Wesker cuando casi la bota a la lava, que Chris derribó una roca gigante para reencontrarse con ella, y esta la usó y casi cae pero él la afirmó con su mano; con su mano cálida y fuerte. Vencer a Wesker tirándolo a la lava.

Y de repente, milagrosamente como _deus ex machina,_ aparece un helicóptero comandado por Josh, y con una Jill tirándoles una escalera gritando- ¡Cogedla! –Chris afirmó la escalera, dejándola subir a ella primero mientras apoyaba su mano en su espalda, para ayudarla. Era como escapar del infierno, ascendiendo al cielo mediante la escalera con todo dando vueltas. Cuando llegó, Jill le tendió la mano para subirla, ladeando su cabeza diciéndole que estaba todo bien y que entrara. Luego ambas ayudaron a subir a Chris.- ¡CHRIS! –escucharon gritar al enfermo de Albert todo quemado y aún vivo en la lava, además de ver cómo extendió un tentáculo enorme que agarró el helicóptero, haciendo que todos trastabillaran por el vaivén.

- ¡Agárrate! –gritó Chris.

- ¡Chris, Sheva, usad esto! –les sugirió Jill mostrándole dos lanzacohetes, que Sheva sacó y entregó a Chris y luego a ella misma.

- ¿Lista compañera? –le dijo el otro, mirándola.

Ella lo miró fugazmente- Cuando tú quieras.

- ¡Trágate esto, Wesker! –gritó él mientras apuntaban. Luego dispararon, volándole la cabeza y parte de la superficie del volcán.

- Esto es por nuestros hermanos caídos. –dijo Sheva, mirando a Chris y Jill. El primero continuó la vista hacia la última. Luego cada uno miró al frente.

* * *

Ahora iba el cuarteto sobrevolando el mar, tranquilo y relajado después de tanta aventura. Chris iba sentado contrario a Josh (quien piloteaba) y frente a él estaba Jill y Sheva, ambas mirando por los ventanales.

Chris miró a la última.- Se acabó. –Le dijo- Sí. –Contestó esta mirándolo, en paz, y luego dirigió su vista a Jill- Al fin… -agregó la rubia. Josh la escuchó y volteó contento, observando cómo miraba a Chris y este a ella, y volvió su vista al frente. Justo, Jill giró para verlo por detrás, mientras que Sheva, que aún miraba a Chris, dirigió su vista hacia afuera.

Chris miró al suelo asintiendo y empezó a cavilar "_Cada vez más, me pregunto si merece la pena luchar por todo esto._" Subió la vista y observó a Sheva, la cual lo notó y le correspondió con una sonrisa para después mirar a Jill, al igual que Chris, y esta sonreía igual, inclinando la cabeza "_Por un futuro sin temor…_". Al instante, Chris miró afuera con una sonrisa "_Sí, merece la pena._"

El helicóptero se perdió en el horizonte marítimo atardeciendo.

* * *

Ah creo que exageré z: ahora no sé si está muy largo jfdkfd XD por favor díganme si así o un poco más cortitos equisdé. Saludos, los quiero~

PD: Anon **Jess**: qué bueno que hayas podido tener tiempo para pasarte c: agradecería que siguieras leyendo y comentando porque no queda mucho para el final $: saluditos!

Anon **Guest**: gracias c:! enserio gracias, y te seguiría agradeciendo no sabes cuánto que dejes reviews en todos los capís porque ya no queda mucho para el final juju saludones!


	10. Josh & Jill

Josh POV

_Wow, yeah_, por fin se acababa todo y podían tomarse vacaciones o algo. Ahora se estaban despidiendo, "el momento tristón". Con lo poco que sabía; le agradaba Chris Redfield, su determinación… _uff_, tal vez no fueron compañeros, y se suponía que él venía a investigar a Kijuju y en verdad sólo le importaba saber de Jill, aún así le agradaba. Y ahora estaban así: Chris junto con Jill frente a él con Sheva. Había un ambiento ameno y amargado, y sabía por qué.

Esas dos chicas sentían lo mismo por el tipo allí. Quería reír, Chris era una gran persona, un buen compañero, pero un hombre tonto. Já, cómo no darse cuenta que era un rompecorazones.

Debía admitir que apoyaba a Sheva, era su hermana pequeña y de lo que fuera el escuadrón. Además, no estaba del todo seguro acerca de lo que Jill sintiera por el otro, pero aún se acuerda que cuando la encontró tirada lo primero que pronunció esta fue "Chris" y, demonios, de verdad que no se parecían en nada. Chris no tiene un bronceado perfecto como yo para partir, pensó chistoso. Aún recuerda todo el diálogo:

"- ¡Eh! ¿Me oyes? ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó a la rubia desmayada frente a un ascensor, sacudiéndola.- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Chris? –preguntó Jill mirándolo borroso, él sonrió mientras ella se agarraba confusa la cara- Bien. Has despertado. –Le respondió y agregó.- Espera un segundo, ¡Tú eres Jill Valentine!

- ¿Cómo… Quién eres…? – Le increpó ella mirándolo de nuevo, él le extendió la mano- Capitán Josh Stone, de la sede de África occidental de la BSAA. –Jill se la aceptó- Lo único que puedo decirte es que nunca pensé que tendría el gusto de conocerte. –puso su mano en la espalda de ella y la ayudó a pararse.

- Gracias. –dijo ella asintiendo. Y luego ladeando dudosa su cabeza- Y bueno, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Estoy buscando a mis compañeros, Sheva y Chris. ¿Los has visto? – Sí. Fueron a por Wesker. Está en una especie de petrolero. – Vi uno anclado en el muelle… -comentó él moviéndose, y continuó- ¿Sabes hacia dónde se dirigía? – Sí, pero ya ha zarpado. Ya es demasiado tarde para alcanzarlo.

- Nunca es demasiado tarde. Tengo un helicóptero esperando e iré tras Sheva. –le dijo serio.

- ¿Hay espacio para otro pasajero? –Preguntó Jill, él sonrió y movió sus manos acogedor- Siempre hay espacio para una bella dama. – Seguro que eso se lo dices a todas. – Sólo a las guapas. Venga, vámonos. –le agarró el hombro un momento y la dirigió hacia el ascensor."

* * *

Vio a Jill alejarse y ahora él también estaba ajeno a la acción, pues estaban Chris y Sheva despidiéndose. _Naaa,_ si hasta le tiritaba la pera de pena.

- Bueno… -sonrió Chris. Había cambiado, las otras veces que lo vio siempre tenía una mirada fría, ahora era cálida.- Creo que es hora de despedirnos, Sheva Alomar.

- Así es, yo… digo Kijuju, África y el mundo agradece todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Y fue un agrado ser tu compañera en esta importante misión. –le respondió ella extendiendo su mano, contenta.

Él la aceptó- Es un agrado haberte conocido, y gracias por ayudarme ante todo aún sabiendo que mi misión iba más allá de investigar un virus.

Sheva se emocionó, lo sabía, la conocía desde hace mucho ya. Y sabía, que aunque fuera muy metódica, era impulsiva, y ella misma lo corroboró ahí dándole de la nada un fuerte abrazo a Chris, el cual quedó perplejo.

- Enserio gracias Chris, no te olvidaré, y menos todo lo que pasamos juntos… -le dijo apoyada en su pecho, el mencionado le correspondió tiernamente, "y hasta parecían una pareja".- Yo tampoco Sheva, gracias a ti me llevo la mejor impresión de la BSAA África, y sé que nos veremos pronto. –luego la soltó y le dedicó una mirada dulce, por un momento pensé que hasta él quería llorar. Luego Jill se me acercó y dijo- Veo que ambos tenemos compañeros sentimentales. –y sonrió con la cabeza inclinada.

- Sheva siempre ha sido así, mal que mal es la hermana pequeña de todos aquí –rió- Fue un placer trabajar con usted Jill Valentine, quizás no hubiera llegado por mis propios medios a ese helicóptero. – Apuesto a que le dices eso a todas. –y ambos rieron, Jill era todo un personaje.

Luego miró al frente y descubrió que Chris se había separado de Sheva e iba camino al helicóptero- Creo que me voy. –dijo Valentine, y él le extendió la mano. – Hasta pronto, bella dama. –ella le correspondió y se fue.

Sheva estaba de espaldas, y sabía que estaba triste mientras miraba el helicóptero irse con los norteamericanos, a ellos dos los recogería el equipo Gama ahí en cualquier momento.

- Es un gran sujeto. Apostaría que en unos años más llegará a ser capitán de algún equipo de la BSAA. –La intentó animar, pero no obtuvo respuesta e intentó ser más directo.- ¿Sientes algo muy fuerte por él?

Y por el rabillo del ojo vio llorar a la persona que nunca pensó lloraría, y la miró a sus ojos y ella a él.- Eso no importa, la cosa es que ya se fue y nosotros también deberíamos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pone más triste, Sheva? –le cuestionó, y la escuchó- El que quizás no nos volvamos a ver, y que se haya ido junto con Jill…

Entonces, escucharon motores de _jeeps_ acercarse, pronto llegó el equipo Gama desplegando a sus hombres bien armados a terreno.- Wow, wow. Cálmense chicos, ya no hay nada que matar. –Les dijo levantando sus manos bromista.- ¿Vienes?

Sheva volteó y lo miró.- Por supuesto, ya se acabó. No hay nada que hacer aquí. –y caminó hacia él contorneando notoriamente sus caderas, como siempre lo hacía al moverse.

* * *

Jill POV

Al fin, todo se acababa. Adiós a los casi tres años de sufrir experimentaciones físicas en su cuerpo, y obedecer contra su voluntad las órdenes de Wesker. Lo odiaba, y ahora estaba muerto desintegrándose en un volcán activo… pero no estaba del todo feliz. África se acababa, y sabía que aunque estuviera en ese helicóptero con su compañero Chris al frente, mirando a los dos africanos quedándose abajo en tierra, simplemente no podía encontrar paz aún. Lo miraba intentando entender el por qué.

Tal vez fue Chris.

Quizás él era el motivo de su perturbación, con su cara de lástima dirigida a sus compañeros de su ex actual misión, mejor dicho, _a su ex compañera de la última misión._

- ¿Chris? –él no observó.- Oye, chico rudo. –rió, pero él seguía ensimismado mirando a través de la ventana a unos puntos de personas.- ¿Sabes que se enamoró de ti, cierto?

- ¿Ah, me hablabas? –la miró con su típica cara despistada, él siempre sería un niño.- Nada, nada… ¿Estás bien?

- Sabes que sí, la pregunta es si tú estás bien Jill. –Y la miró preocupado, y no pudo evitar que se le aguaran los ojos y pestañar mirando a otro lado.

Tal vez fue Wesker.

Y sus tres años de torturas genéticas a su cuerpo, porque ahora miraba a Chris como si fuera un muy viejo amigo, casi irreconocible físicamente. Sus facciones se volvieron más maduras y menos juveniles, ni hablar de sus músculos y voz…

- Vamos Chris, sé manejarme sola, no es como si un sicótico intento de virólogo haya experimentado tres años conmigo ¿o sí? –y rió amargamente, porque era una broma que no intentaba sacar risas. Chris estaba imperturbable.- Jill, sé que puedes manejarte sola, sé que sobreviviste a Raccoon y a Némesis, sé... que mentalmente no estás bien ahora.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y soltó unas lágrimas. Sí, la pesadilla se había acabado, y había durado lo suficiente como para despertar de ella. Pero, no estaba todo bien, era algo más que físico o mental…

Tal vez fue Josh.

Que le salvó la vida junto con su helicóptero. Pensó que al despertar estaba con Chris, y por fin estarían juntos, pero no fue él. Y aunque fue una misión corta en comparación a la de él, lo sintió con Josh, sintió ese nexo con su compañero, ese sentimiento acerca de sobrevivir a todo, el uno para el otro para salvarse. Y temió que Sheva haya logrado lo mismo con su camarada, algo que sólo ella había conseguido…

Chris se paró y se sentó al lado suyo, y la rodeó con su brazo, obligándola a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

Tal vez fue Sheva.

Y su determinación y habilidades. Su forma de ser, y con la que logró que Chris la mirara y la considerara tan importante en tan poco. Y lloraba por todo lo que había perdido en tres años y Sheva ganado en tres días, y el cómo lo volvía a recuperar de otro modo ahora.

- Me… gusta tu nuevo _look._ Te ves realmente bien con el pelo rubio y largo, y hasta con la piel más clara. –comentó Chris animándola.

Rió, y siguió riendo.- Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo Chris, creo que tus enormes orejas y actual cara de perro no te sientan, de paso pareces un tanque. -Y rió más, en verdad Chris tenía apariencia de neandertal ahora.- ¡Hey! ¿Recorro el mundo entero por tres años buscándote y así es como me recibes? -Le criticó Chris con falso enojo. Escuchó al piloto reírse también, y vio la cara de Chris malhumorarse, y sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

Tal vez no fue nadie, sino ella.

Que aún no podía asimilar que era libre, lejos de los _majinis, _Excella, Wesker_… _lejos de África y su aridez. Lejos de todo… pero junto con Chris a su lado rodeándole con un brazo. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, como alguna vez lo hizo cuando escapaban de la mansión Spencer dejando sus peores miedos atrás, justo como en este momento.

* * *

Aww qué felicidad el capí anterior tuvo una muy buena acogida;-; agradecería siguieran dejando reviews y leyendo porque, si todo va como va, el que viene será el último capítulo DD:! jaja, saluditos!

**Guest: **Bueno este capí creo que tiene un poco de ChrisXJill al menos por parte de ella o:, gracias por empezar a dejar reviews:) de verdad me animan, y la historia ya está por acabarse, cdte!

**Claire1002: **¡No te disculpes! XD Mil gracias por tomarte un tiempo y leer mi fic:) agradezco mucho el review :D, me alegraría harto que los siguieras dejando, enserio, cdte!:)


	11. Tres años después

Uff. No puedo creer que acabé esto:( fdhfd perdón la demora, pero a diferencia de otra veces esta vez no fue por tiempo sino porque aún no me convence del todo cómo quedó u-u. Saludos a todos y espero sus reviews, gracias por leer esta historia c:

**Desde **"(Tres años después)" **hasta la primera línea horizontal hay spoilers de RE6 **(si no quieren sáltense los primeros párrafos, no afectará nada c:)

* * *

(Tres años después)

Pensar que habían pasados años desde que estuvo en América y aún se acordaba de casi todo. Aunque hayan pasado cerca de tres años, _siempre lo haría por él_, porque la necesitaba, y ella no podía ser tan egoísta de negarse a ayudar al superhéroe que ha salvado al mundo más de una vez. No podía abandonar a Chris ahora que más la necesitaba.

Y es que sabía que se había ido en misión hace meses, junto con otros desplegados por el mundo: como agente de la BSAA se enteró de la amenaza mundial que sucedió con el nuevo virus C. También supo que, anterior a eso, estuvo en otra misión en Marhawa, Asia, junto con el mismo compañero que hizo la última… Piers Nivans. Y ese era el motivo por el que ahora estaba aquí y la misma Jill Valentine la llamó: Chris estaba mal, pésimo, desde que en su última campaña su nuevo joven camarada murió salvándolo. Quizás no lo conocía tanto como la rubia –la cual no podía estar con él ahora porque estaba en misión-, pero sabía que él ya había perdido mucho en la vida, demasiado, escuadrones completos de hombres antes y durante su misión en China con Piers.

Y estaría ahí para él, no importa cuándo, no importa cómo. Por eso tomó un vuelo desde Sudáfrica hasta Nueva York en la madrugada, para llegar allí empezando la noche.

* * *

Ahora iba en un taxi llegando hacia Chris (la dirección se la había dado Jill; enserio era una buena amiga al preocuparse tanto de él). Pff, "_para qué engañarse, sabía que eran más que amigos_" Sheva recordó la misión en África, pero se contentó y dejó su tristeza, mal que mal venía alegrar a Chris ¿no?

Pagó la descomunal cuenta del taxi al llegar al edificio, ya que la traía desde el aeropuerto de todos modos.- Gracias por su generosidad señorita, ojalá le vaya bien en nuestro país. –le dijo el taxista, amigablemente, y partió.

"Bueno, ahora al apartamento". Lo peor de todo es que no había ascensor y, aunque pequeña por la prisa que tuvo, llevaba una maleta con sus cosas (ni siquiera tenía dónde hospedarse).

Tras mucho subir, al fin llegó y estaba frente a la puerta. No sabía qué hacer y el corazón le latía a mil… tres años, tres años desde que los premiaron como héroes patrióticos y del mundo, y lo ayudó a salir de su trauma con Kijuju… prometieron verse pero son agentes de la BSAA y la vida no era fácil, sabían de la condición del otro sólo por reportes que se impartían para saber cómo estaban las sucursales internacionales y sus respectivos grupos.

Tocó con dos golpes fuertes, para hacerse escuchar. Nada sucedió. Volvió a hacerlo; y nada otra vez- Siguió así un buen rato, hasta llamó con su voz pero sonaba distinta, nerviosa. De repente, escuchó a alguien dentro acercarse impetuoso.

* * *

Tenía su apartamento horriblemente desordenado, papeles tirados por todos lados sobre personas y casos; entre ellos Jake Muller y la misión en China, estaba hasta el reportaje de la muerte del Presidente. Estaba rodeado por botellas también, y algunas cajetillas. _Sí, _antes y cuando era parte de los S.T.A.R.S. ya tenía un vicio por los cigarros, y el del alcohol se le pegó ahora viejo. _Qué patético se debería ver._

Escuchó ruidos a su puerta, asumió que no debía ser alguien importante o alguna misión, puesto que le habrían avisado por su PDA. Así que no abrió, igualmente sólo llevaba unos pantalones de dormir y una bata. El tipo seguía insistiendo, quizás era un enamorado que se equivocó de cuarto y estaba desesperado porque le abrieran. _Qué idiota._ Sin embargo, descubrió que era una mujer porque lo llamó por su nombre, aunque sonaba rara y no la pudo reconocer. Igual no abriría, hace poco había aceptado otra misión y debía informarse de todo y dejarlo listo, no podía abrir.

Ya había pasado un minuto. Se acabó. Chris se paró del suelo y fue a abrir enojado dispuesto a gritar, ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para ver por la mirilla de la puerta quién era.

* * *

No quería decir quién era, sería una sorpresa, y le salió el tiro por la culata. La puerta se abrió de la nada revelando a un cambiado Chris liviano de ropas, furioso.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa mu…? -y enmudeció con una cara épica de sorpresa y ceño fruncido.

Y ahí estaba Sheva; parada con una ropa de negocios y una maleta pequeña al lado suyo. No había cambiado nada, aunque con los tacos se veía más alta.- Bueno, me pasa que mi excompañero no quiere abrirme a las once de la noche después que vine desde otro continente a verle. –dijo seria para luego formar una risa corta. Chris era un poema.

» Oye, ¿estás bi...? –y no pudo continuar porque el mayor la abrazó: ella era tan pequeña y frágil, más ahora que él había perdido musculatura y se veía hasta más alto.- Perdona… enserio no sabía que eras tú Sheva… Bah, ¿cuánto ha pasado, tres años a lo menos? –le dijo alejándose un poco y riendo, despidiendo un olor a tabaco con ron.- Pasa. Vamos.

Ella obedeció y entró junto con su maleta.- Deja el equipaje donde quieras, da lo mismo. –le comentó agradable mientras iba a buscar algo para ella- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – No, gracias. Soy mala con el alcohol. –y se rió simpática mientras Chris la miraba fijo. Wow, si hasta su forma de mirar cambió de una molesta a inquisitiva. "_Pff, y ella seguía igual, como si no madurara_".- Supe… todo lo de la última misión y pues, quería ver cómo estabas. Jill me indicó cómo llegar y todo, de verdad es una buena novia. –comentó agradable para hacerlo sentir bien, sin embargo obtuvo una sonora carcajada de vuelta.

Chris no podía hablar de la risa.- ¿Mi... mi novia? ¿Jill y yo novios? –Continúo carcajeándose- ¡Qué buena! ¿A quién se le ocurrió: A ti o a ella? –y continuó riendo, Sheva no sabía si estaba feliz de verla o había tomado mucho ya, incluso si unírsele para aparentar o no.- Jajaja esa Jill, siempre preocupándose de mí como si aún fuera un adolescente. –Paró de reírse, "_al igual que tú por ella en África_" pensó Sheva.- ¿Entonces…? –Quiso retomar la conversación con él- Yo estoy bien, gracias. Y si es por lo último; Jill y yo sólo somos compañeros y buenos amigos, nada más. –le comentó con una sonrisa viéndola.- Oye, vamos ¿enserio no quieres tomar algo? Digo, es un gran viaje el que te diste y quizás después te tengas que ir a tu hotel ¿no? Sólo un poco. –Le dijo sirviéndole algo.- Bueno, sólo un poco…

* * *

Ya estaba borracha, no sabía ni de lo que hablaban y se reía, y él la seguía. Aunque con trago y todo, igual podía percatarse que Chris no estaba ni por asomo curado, debía tener una resistencia increíble.- Entonces Sheva ¿cómo van las cosas con Josh? ¿Eh? – Igual que tú con Jill, nada de nada. –y rió, pero Chris no y por eso se calló y lo miró.- ¿Entonces no hay nada entre tú y Josh? –Preguntó serio.- Obvio que no Chris, es como mi hermano mayor, lo quiero muchísimo pero como eso. –tenía demasiada calor, y es que ya se había sacado la chaqueta pero la camisa no, maldito traje de secretaria estúpido.

Chris la miró por un rato sin una expresión deducible, y luego le preguntó- ¿A qué viniste exactamente, Sheva? –ella quedó inmóvil ¿había hecho algo como para enfadarlo?- Ya te dije Chris, quería saber cómo estabas ¿quieres que me vaya? –Y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos.- ¡Oh no, no! Es sólo que es tarde y querrás ir a tu hotel, ¿quieres que te lleve?

Y ese era el tema que intentó solapar y no pudo- Bueno, el problema es que… no tengo hotel ni reservaciones, estoy en la calle prácticamente. –Y empezó a reír de nuevo, y Chris nuevamente no le siguió.- Problema solucionado entonces, te quedas aquí conmigo. –Y le sonrió extrañamente y no supo interpretarlo.- No, no, no Chris, yo me las arreglaré, créeme. –le sonrió de vuelta, pero él le rebatió.- ¿A las dos y media de la mañana? –Y ella enmudeció.- ¿A qué viniste exactamente, Sheva? Podías preguntar en la BSAA mi estado actual, y mis últimos reportes. –le volvió a preguntar, serio.- Pero no es lo mismo y, así no podría decirte que… - ¿Decirme…? – Que te amo. –confesó y cerró la boca, ya ni sentía su corazón de lo rápido que iba. No tomaría más en su vida, nunca siquiera vería una botella, jamás viajaría a otro continente sin una reservación ya hecha, tampoco llegaría a las on…

No pudo pensar más porque Chris le dio un beso, o algo así, porque era algo violento y excesivamente sensual, casi como si la devorara. Si ya tenía calor, ahora estaba hirviendo por lo cual empezó a quitarse la camisa. –_Hmp_, no me digas que estabas esperando esto. –Comentó lascivo Chris mirándola con la libido a flor de piel.- Sólo tengo calor. –comentó chistosa ella continuando el beso que tenía una intensidad bastante elevada. Chris tenía manos ágiles, o ella estaba muy borracha y no se dio cuenta cuando le quitó los tacos y la falda.- Sabes… creo que estás viendo doble… -rió él- Y no quiero aprovecharme de ti, así que mejor dejémoslo hasta aquí… -Y ella lo irrumpió con voz melosa.- Quiero que me la metas, ahora. Ya. –Y Chris le dio lo mismo cualquier otra cosa que le dijera porque con eso le bastó.- Roger. –le respondió chistoso.

LA PDA de Chris sonó y ambos la ignoraron. Estaban a punto de… y volvió a sonar, y otra vez, y otra, y otra. Chris furioso, ya desnudo, fue a contestarla. Maldita BSAA, mierda de bioterrorismo, put-

- ¿Chris? –preguntó entre sorprendió y dudoso Leon Kennedy.- Viejo, ¿estabas tomando? No soy… -y fue interrumpido.- ¿Qué mierda quieres?

- Oye calma. –Contestó chistoso, viéndolo a través de la vídeo llamada.- Yo también estoy tomando solo en un hotel, y no estoy de antipático como tú… - Adiós. – Es sobre las muertes de la última misión.

Y Chris no fue capaz de apretar el botón para colgar, y enmudeció.- Sé que ya se han hecho todos los informes legales y tú ya has dado tu testimonio, pero hay huecos en nuestras versiones y el Gobierno y Servicio Secreto quieren investigarlo.

- Yo soy de la BSAA Leon, esas entidades te incumben a ti, no me metas en esto. No me interesa hablarlo. –respondió Redfield frívolo, no necesitaba recordar tantas muertes, no ahora…

- Hoy en unas horas más sales a misión y lo sabes. El reportaje debe de estar en tres días; y lo que no está claro es la interacción en nuestras misiones cuando nos encontramos en China y pues… nuestro altercado.

- ¿Cuándo nos apuntamos el uno al otro a matar? –dijo irónico Chris. Y Leon sumó.- Bueno eso, y el por qué yo dejé escapar a "Ada" si es que todo parecía ser su culpa, y el por qué me obedeciste.

- Oh ya entiendo, quieres que te cubra. Primero te salvan el trasero con lo del Presidente, ahora yo debo inventar alguna excusa lógica del porqué no maté a esa "Ada". –recordó el momento, ahí todavía estaba con…

- Sé que es falta a la ética, y aunque Helena y yo borramos nuestros datos del Servicio, esto aún no está claro y… - Basta Leon, adiós. –y colgó, porque le hacía daño, China le hacía daño. Todo lo relacionado a esa misión lo lastimaba, lo hería, era como meterle el dedo en la llaga, era como si Kennedy lo ofendiera, lo atacara. Y recordó a Sheva, su pequeño rayo de luz en tanta agonía, y volteó a verla, y la encontró durmiendo.

Rió, ya era tarde para lamentarse, por su ex misión, y por la hora del reloj; 3:40 AM. Fue a acostarse a su lado, ya todo se había acabado. Como hace años en Kijuju, como hace días en Tatchi.

Y la abrazó, porque ella era lo que le faltaba, y no la dejaría ir, nunca más. Porque quería compañía, la necesitaba, y si ella fue capaz de sentirlo, era por algo ¿no?

FIN(¿?)

* * *

DOIFJFDOIDF tírenme tomates, de todo. No pude hacer un lemon, no me salió :C simplemente no lo logré xd y luego pensé que esto quizás era mucho más realista o:, ojalá les haya gustado. Los amo, gracias y fue un placer escribirles c: ajja

PD: Hay una parte en que menciono un "trauma" de Chris después de África, eso es real. Es parte de la campaña viral de Resident Evil 5 :B

**Claire1002: **jiji gracias por el review, ojalá te guste el final y lo comentes y me digas c:


End file.
